practiceroomfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines for Practice Room Page Creation
When creating a new page about a specific practice space, please try as best as possible to follow these guidelines so we can keep information as consistent as possible across the site. Listing the Type of Practice Space Let people know what type of practice space is being listed. - If the space is open and available to anyone without restriction, please list it as a "Free Practice Space." Note: Many state university music buildings are open and available to anyone, even if specific university guidelines prohibit non-students from using their space. Please use your best judgment when determining whether to list these types of practice rooms as "Free Practice Space," or some other type. - If the space is outdoors, whether or not access is restricted, list as an "Outdoor Practice Area." Examples would include public parks, amphitheaters, parking garages, etc. - If the space is available only to members of a specific organization, or is offered to anyone on a paid fee basis, list as a "Restricted Access Practice Room." For example, the New England Conservatory would be a "Restricted Access Practice Room," as only members of the NEC community, or their guests, are able to enter the premises. The Vancouver Symphony Orchestra School of Music would be a "Restricted Access Practice Room" because while it is open to the public, non-members of the school are required to pay a fee to use the space. Listing Location and Directions Let people know how to get to this practice space. If the space or building is located at a specific address, list the address at the top of the page so that those with GPS devices can easily see it and type it into their device. If the practice location is a specific building within a larger group of buildings, such as at a large university, then list the street address for the specific practice location, if it is available. If it is not available, give detailed directions on how to get to the practice room from a recognizable landmark. After directing someone to the specific building or location of the practice space, give directions on where the space can be located within the building, and how to get there. If possible, also list information about public transit or parking near this practice space. Whether there's a bus or subway, free street parking, a dedicated parking lot, or a paid garage nearby, this information will be useful to users looking for practice spaces. Listing the Attributes of a Practice Space Give people as much information as possible about the practice space you are listing. If you have any photos or videos of the practice space, please upload them so that users can have a closer look at what the space is like. Other things to consider listing would be: - If the space is "restricted access," list how a user might gain access (legally) to this space. Do they need to be accompanied by a member of the community associated with that building? Do they need to pay a fee? If so, how much? - The hours that the space is available. - If a piano is available. - If a mirror is available. - If the space is climate controlled. - The approximate (or exact, if available) square footage of the space. - If music stands are available. - If chairs are available. - The number of musicians that could comfortably fit in this practice space in the case of an ensemble rehearsal. - If electrical outlets are available. - If a sound system is available. - Any other useful information that would help someone make a more informed decision about where to practice.